surrounded by cloud and lightning
by chm01
Summary: they gave him away and by the time they knew their mistake it was too late, but now that it matters, can be fixed? does he even want to come back? will he come back or the his clan will start in another village. vote for pairings inside RXR
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto; the only thing I own is the plot and nothing else

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

PROLOGUE 

"Of all the moments why now" muttered Sarutobi under his breath, the reasons were understandable and valid, but the timing couldn't be worse.

"The whole treaty was nothing but a ruse from the start hokage-sama, and they were trying to kidnap my daughter, they had to be stopped" this was the reply of a scolding Hyuuga Hiashi, the responsible of the supposed ambassador's demise in the attempt of kidnap that happened three days ago.

"I'm not you holding responsible for this incident, but we are still trying to recovery from the attack of the kyuubi"

Hiashi mulled on the elder hokage's words for a moment and nodded in understanding, even if five years have passed the leaf is still not in his strongest that was one of the main reasons for the treaty with kumo.

"And what's their word on this subject hokage-sama, I assume they won't be just accepting to leave things just like this"

"They have been surprisingly quiet in the subject, though they claim that this is a setup made by us"

At this Hiashi exploded, he almost looses his daughter that night and now they try to pin this on konoha "HOW DARE THEY SAY SUCH ACCUSATIONS! IT WAS THEM WHO SHOULD BE PAYING FOR THIS FIASCO AND FOR THEIR DISHONESTY!!!"

"Yes they should, but unfortunately they are aware of our current state and that konoha won't be able to stand another war, the next week the will send and envoy with their demands"

"What could they possibly gain from this?"

"I wish I could tell Hiashi"

"Hopefully it won't be too destructive to the leaf"

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!" shouted offended one of the council members while bringing his fist down to the table.

"It is but you are in no position of refusing" replied the beautiful, feminine, sultry voice of the female next to the raikage, yet it was laced with so much malice and viciousness that Sarutobi couldn't help to tense.

This was the aura of the meeting hold in konoha in order to discuss the conditions that have to be met in order to avoid war, among them were mentioned a ridiculous amount of land an unbelievable amount of money, and the intact, dead body of the executor that killed the kumo jounin, all this was met with outrage and shouts of foul play and indignation, all this while the raikage watched the scene unfold with a contended smile, one way or the other kumo and more importantly, him wins in this negotiation. Not a second after he spoke up.

"The way I see it you took a valuable asset of cloud, it's only fair that you pay for what you took from us, and I'm sorry that I don't really like to be here so I expect an answer in 3 days until then I'll be at the hotel, farewell hokage-_sama_" saying the last part with obvious disdain before leaving the room.

For moment nobody said anything letting the each one of them realize the situation they were in, Homura broke the silence "now what are we going to do about this"

**LATER THAT DAY IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND:**

Hiashi was trying hard to suppress the rage that invaded his person right now after two hours of discussion the meeting was adjourned, and the chosen method was the one that caused the leaf the least harm, but at the same time it was the method that caused the Hyuuga the most.

The solution was simple and the clan council already agreed to make it happen, Hiashi was going to die.

Or at least that's what he thought, what he didn't know it was that the Hyuuga council had other plans regarding him and his brother.

"You can't seriously think of doing that!!!!!!!" shouted the clan head after hearing the plan

"It has been decided Hiashi that your brother will take your place"

(AN: the scene of the Hyuuga twin's interaction is the same as the anime and the manga and since I don't remember it clearly I'll just skip it)

Later that day the raikage was walking in the streets along with the woman when they witnessed something that will change they future in ways that they couldn't suspect, in the middle of the street there was a mob of civilians beating a blonde boy while shouting demeaning and hurtful things to the object of their aggression.

The woman sensing something strange in the boy told the raikage, who watching the scene hearing the shouts of 'demon' and 'revenge' put two and two together and grinned in maniac way if he was right he could obtain an amazing weapon, and unlike what happened with Yugito, his wench of a wife won't be able to stop him from turning him into a weapon.

"Now this is an interesting change of events" he said to no one in particular then he turned to the women "I want you to find all you can of that kid"

**3 DAYS LATER:**

"Now raikage-sama we have decided according to your demands what.." the council member didn't get to finish as the said kage interrupted him.

"Even though would most generous of you I found something even better and it won't be as harmful to konoha"

"And what would that be that?"

"The only thing I ask is that you give the boy called Uzumaki Naruto"

"No" was the simple yet definitive answer that came from the aging hokage.

"I do not think you're in position of refusing"

"I don't care what you think the answer is no, you cannot have Naruto"

"Actually hokage-sama, looking into it doesn't seem such a bad idea"

The idea soon got more support and as much as Sarutobi tried to fight it without revealing Naruto's identity in the end proved futile and soon he was overpowered.

"_You fools, you have no idea what have you done"_ thought the old hokage "very well I'll have Naruto ready in two days"

After he retired to his office and after a moment he called Ebisu, eying the jounin he said in a serious voice "go to the onsen and bring Jiraiya here, tell him it's an emergency" the perverted jounin bowed and left. Sarutobi directed his gaze towards the face of the fourth in the monument that lied in the mountain _"it seems I have failed to fulfill your last wish, I'm sorry it have come to this Arashi"_ the old man thought sadly.

Two days later the raikage and the woman were heading to the gate were Sarutobi, Jiraiya and a five-years old Naruto waited for them, both adults carrying a huge scroll on their backs while Naruto looked sad but determined.

"it is time Sarutobi, is the boy ready?" asked the yondaime raikage

"why don't you ask him yourself"

the raikage directed his gaze towards the boy, it was obvious in his eyes that he was afraid but in the middle of that fear a strong determination shined and threatened to pierce the gaze of the man in front of him.

"aright kid take a good look because you won't see this place again in along time" at this point the sandaime spoke up.

"before you go there is something I have to tell you, these scrolls contain the techniques of his parents, Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Tifa, take them they're of no use to us"

at this the eyes of the raikage widened, he just hit the jackpot, even though it was not a doujutsu the Kazama bloodline was not something to be thrown away and there was also the secrets of konoha's taijutsu mistress, yes a jackpot indeed.

The kage and the woman took a scroll each one before starting to walk out the village, then out of the air Naruto returned and give something to Sarutobi, when the old man looked at it was slightly shocked it was the Kazama swirl that Naruto always used on the shoulder of his clothing "so you can remember me ojii-san, don't worry I'll come back for it later, it's a promise, okay?" the kid said, one way or another he was coming back to the village.

"yes Naruto it's a promise" and he and the white-haired man watched as the boy went to another village.

"_A new life for the boy, I hope it will be better than what he had here"_ the sandaime thought.

AN: yes another one, sorry but this one didn't leave me alone and even as I write this more ideas are popping in my head (an avatar/Naruto crossover, a Bleach/Naruto crossover, or a story in the Narutoverse with a lot of stuff from other just to name some) so sorry anyways after this is the next thing to update is 'the dragon within'. O yeah there is a reason of why this epilogue is so vague.

Now as for the pairings, I'm inclined towards Naru/fem Haku or Naru/Oc but a harem can do it as well now for the options (when it comes to choose pairings I'm kinda indecisive, because I like a lot of them)

From konoha:

**Hanna (yes I know I've been avoiding it but it's time to face it)**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Ino **

**Hinata (I'm not to keen on this one however, it will seriously require mayor support)**

**From other places:**

**Temari(sand)**

**Female Haku(kumo, as a refugee)**

**Oc(from kumo and sand)**

**Kin( from sound)**

**Sasame (yes, and please no buts)**

As for the why not tayuya, Hanabi or anyone else I didn't mention above it's pretty simple I have plans for them.

Well review please if you don't have anything nice and/or constructive to say don't bother.

JA Ne!!!


	2. plans and consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other character from other sources used in this fan fiction, the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: okay for this story to advance I will have to do something that might upset some of you, but there will be a good reason for it that I will explain at the next chapter, like I said in another story of mine there are reasons for my madness. Also no, Naruto will not become emotionless (so if you expect that from this fic, sorry) and finally sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy and I have another 12 fics to look after.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: plans and consequences **

The raikage was starting to get worried, since they left konoha two days ago the kid had not utter one word, then again he was told that he was basically given to kumo in order to avoid conflict.

Why you ask? Simple, because the raikage wanted a weapon. and a weapon with will is not useful. The strange if not a bit scary thing is that the boy seemed to expect it.

"kid we will rest here and depart in the morning and don't wander off" thought it sounded innocent the hidden message was 'or else'.

The blond however had no intention of running away, he knew it was best for him to stay put. and he had come to terms that excluding a few select number of people, everyone in the village hated him. As for the why he really didn't know.

The kage and the mysterious woman set camp making sure that the boy was always in one of their gazes, though he was not doing anything besides staring at the fire in front of him that was just lit with a Katon jutsu, Everything was calm.

**Meanwhile in kumogakure:**

In the village hidden of the clouds the situation was not calm, but at the same time it was not chaotic. at least not in the open; you see many people both civilian and shinobi were tired of their kage's actions and tyranny, of how he sacrificed shinobi and civilian alike to meet his goals without caring who is harmed in the process, of how he is leading kumo to it's demise.

(AN: yeah the raikage it's a big s.o.b)

"is everything ready?" asked a woman in her mid twenties, she had short black hair that cascaded to both sides of her face, heart-shaped mouth, dark-jade green eyes and soft features, she was standing at her 5.9 of height, had the right curves in the right places, not too big but not little either, and more importantly, a fit body consequence of years of training and active duty.

"it is Suzume, the riot will star when scheduled" said an elder man.

Many would have objected or at least raised an eyebrow on how familiar the old man was to the future ruler of kumogakure, but if anyone earned the right to talk to her with such familiarity was Shingo Aoi (it means something blue light, I think) her old sensei and the only man that had ever seen her broke down and cry, he didn't just taught her, he heard her, of how his husband was bent on turning his daughter in a weapon (it's not Yugito), on how the vessel of Nibi was being mistreated without even remorse, on her problems and concerns, and as he listened he talked as well, he told her of the great nation that cloud once was, before her husband took the power, on how it was hard but still happy times.

Shingo Aoi was a simple man, he reached Suzume's chin in height, his round head was devoid of any hair, his eyes were almost always closed in a thin line (think Gin from Bleach) he sported a pair of gray bushy eyebrows ( not as much as Lee but in the same manner) and from beneath his nose and along both sides of his mouth a long, thin white mustache ran down the length of his body stopping in front of his knees, and he was dressed in a simple white robe ( like the one Hiashi uses).

Yet, to underestimate him would be a mistake, mistake that many did in the past and paid dearly for it.

"soon kumo will have a new leader and a new path" said the elder man.

The woman looked concerned, she put her arms around herself as if she was trying to warm herself before saying "I hope we are doing the right thing"

"it is Suzume, if things keep going the way they are the village will likely be destroyed in short time"

she mentally snorted at that thought, gathering allies for this cue was surprisingly easy, with the exception of some clans almost every shinobi wanted a new management in the village, and in all the involved it was decided by a landslide that Ikazuchi Suzume (thunder sparrow) was shoe in for becoming the new godaime raikage.

"and what about my _husband_?" asked the female. Spitting the last word as if was the foulest poison in existence.

"the reports says that he departed from konoha two days ago, what worries me is that he also has a kid with him"

"a kid?"

"yes, what bothers me is why him would go out of his way to get him?" that was something that was disconcertating, as the raikage was not a man to do something without a reason.

"I guess we'll cross that brigde when we get there" the female replied.

**Back in the camp:**

while the raikage and his companion where getting ready torest for the nigth, Naruto just sat in his place under a tree in complete silence wondering how his life that was nothing but hell got even worse in the first place. On what he left behind, Will people notice his absence? will he be missed? Somehow he doubted it. Then it dawned on him, there were people who cared for him: the hokage, the old man Teuchi and his daugther Ayame.

For the first time since he left konoha Uzumaki Naruto shed tears for what was taken from him.

**Konohagakure:**

Back in konoha it was a different matter altogether, for you see the day Naruto was 'sent to kumo for the sake of konoha's well being' most of the older, wiser and more importantly knowing part of the council including the ninja part was not in the session for one reason or another. so imagine their surprise to find out on their return that the local demon vessel was given to a highly militaristic power bent on conquering. Needless to say they were not amused.

"now exactly why would you think it was a good idea to let the most direct threat to konoha have the kyuubi vessel?" asked Danzou in evened, clipped tones, the hidden message of what will happen to the merchant being addressed by the question hung in the air.

The merchant was pale. he couldn't remember the last time he was so scared as he was not in the village during the attack of the kyuubi; though he did loose a lot of places and merchandise. and in his mind it was more than enough reason to have Naruto sent to another country.

Though the killer intent and the steeled gaze told him that Danzou, Koharu and Homura thougth otherwise; so he answered the best he could "w-w-w-e t-t-hougth that it was a golden opportunity to get rid of the demon Danzou-sama"

Homura exploded " YOU FOOLS, DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!"

"they don't, after they're only civilians," said a voice near the entrance, making everyone turn to the source to find Jiraiya leaned on the wall, arms crossed and a serious expression on his features.

Silence hung up in the air for a few moments before a civilian councilman was brave enough to ask the question on everyone's minds " Jiraiya-sama what are you saying, are somehow implying that the demon was important?" the question was answered with a blast of killer intent from both the sage and the hokage.

"what I'm saying you biggoted morons is that you managed to drive the last member of the Kazama clan," said Jiraiya evenly. Leaving the council flabbergasted who looked at the sandaime for confirmation, who let out a grimm nod.

"not only that but the raikage and his associate now have in their possession the scrolls of both Kazama Arashi (AN: the yondaime) and Uzumaki Tifa ( AN: his mother, oc)"

the wails and shouts of outrage were heard several blocks around the tower.

Danzou moved trough the pasages of the building unhindered by His nins who moved out of the way least not to be killed by the elder. He entered his office and slammed the door mentally cursing the Sandaime, The senile fool first refused to allow him to turn the brat into a weapon and then he gave kumo those scrolls, he silently wondered fi the pacifism haven't make him too soft to the position, as it was his thougths that the shinobi was forged and molded in wars and blood, not in peace. he started thinking, he needed a way to salvage this.

"take a good look to your new home" said the raikage as Naruto eyed warily the mountain that was surrounded by by dark clouds that released lightning every now and then.

--

AN: I know it was a short chapter for such long wait, but I had to sit down and think were i wanted the plot to go as well as work something for the plothole left in the last chapter, now for this chapter it was mainly concieved as a bridge of sorts between the events of the next and this the last chapter, so it's a filler, as for Naruto's mother there are several reasons, the first it's because this story was concieved before the name of the yondaime and his wife/ lover/ girlfriend were revealed and as such it allowed me a lot of room for speculation, the next because after the name was revealed it was also revealed in the manga that Kushina fougth like Naruto so I couldn't use her (as I needed Naruto's mother as shinobi that relies heavily on taijutsu and Tifa fitted the bill just fine) also her heritage as a person of whirlpool country was in the way (there is a reason for this and you see the why in a few chapters... or the next, i really don't know) and finally i always ahd a soft spot for Tifa. now for the voting

The number to the left is votes for individual pairing, the one in the rigth is for that person to be in a harem ( please no more than four)

From konoha:

**Hanna ( I would have to adjust her age to match Temari's (sorry but an 18 year old does nto fall for a 12 year old) 2/3**

**Sakura/**

**Tenten/**

**Ino 2/**

**Hinata (it seriously require mayor support) 2/**

**From other places:**

**Temari(sand) 2/**

**Female Haku(kumo, as a refugee) 5/3**

**Oc(from kumo, sand and mist) 3/4**

**Kin( from sound) /1**

**Sasame (yes, and please no buts) 2/4**

**Yugito (requires age adjustment, but if she's not chosen the she becomes Naruto's jounin sensei) 1**/

**No one ( because you trust my judgement to make the rigth. Pfftt yeah rigth)**

Now for the second vote; Tifa ( Naruto's mother in this fic. Don't bother telling me to change because I won't ) should be:

dead and pushing daisies.

In a deep coma but alive

In a coma, but she wakes up, and goes to kumo to raise Naruto

In a coma, but she wakes up, beats up a bunch of ANBU, and goes to kumo to raise Naruto ( she doesn't become a missing nin( how the hell i'm gong to acomplish that i ahve no idea)

In a coma, but she wakes up, and acts as liason between teh two countries to see her child

Stuff I will not consider: she does not abandon Naruto, she will not neglect, hate him, ignore him, forget about him, etc, etc,ect, yadda, yadda, yadda (is not natural. And besides the poor boy had the shitiest live i have ever seen)

The voting closes the next chapter. **THAT WILL COME OUT IN TREE, FOUR MONTHS TOPS, OR EVEN SOONER IF I FIND THE INSPIRATION**

Well review please if you don't have anything nice and/or constructive to say don't bother.

JA Ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
